poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Cars/Transcript
This is the transcript to Pooh's Adventures of Cars. Transcript Prologue * (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Alex, Twilight, Tommy, and the others are cleaning up Skull.) * Piglet: Pooh, what are you doing? *'Winnie the Pooh': You see Piglet, We thought we could clean up around Skull. *'Brock': Right, besides it's for a good reason. *'Tigger': cough Too bad Mewtwo and the others are off on a mission. While we stay here cleaning this place up. *'Christopher Robin': I know but once they get back. They'll be surprised. *'Buzzie': Yeah. *'Korra': Thanks for coming over and helping us clean up around here everyone. *'Skipper': It was our pleasure Korra. *'Alex': Good thing you guys asked us to come here. *'Tommy Oliver': Yeah we could use some extra help. *'Twilight Sparkle': Looking good, everypony! Let's keep this magical makeover moving! *'Rainbow Dash': You got it! *'Mako': Thanks for coming over Twilight so you and your friends can help us. *'Asami Sato': with Mako. Yes, they've been amazing. a hand up with praise. Such tireless workers. *'Twilight Sparkle': Oh well, it was our pleasure, good thing we asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor and Cadance for help. *'Mako': Trust me, it could've been worse. *'Princess Cadance': No problem, we're just glad to help. *'Shining Armor': Lucky we came when we did. *'Apple Bloom': Yeah, we too! *'Sweetie Belle': And it's great that we finally got our cutie marks! *'Scootaloo': But we still help you guys and other fillies with problems with their cutie marks! *'Spike the Dragon': Good old Spike is here, ready to do his part! *'Piglet': You know when you get use to it. Cleaning Skull up isn't all that hard. *'Rabbit': Sure, as long as we get it all done. *'Piglet': In that case I'll just do some dusting around here. *(Piglet grab the feather duster to do some dusting on top the shelfs but it was too high) *'Piglet': Oh my, there's certainly are a lot of dust. felt something was lifting him up Whoa! *'Littlefoot': giggles It's only me Piglet. I thought you can use a boost. *'Piglet': Oh, thank you Littlefoot. It is awfully hard to reach the tippity top when you're so very small. *'Pinkie Pie': A little more to the left! No, the other left! quickly Awesome! That's perfect right where it is! On to the next painting! *'Spike the Dragon': You sure you don't need any help? *'Applejack': Nah, that's okay. *'Pinkie Pie': quickly We have everything under control! *'Spike the Dragon': Dash? *'Rainbow Dash': I'm good! *'Spike the Dragon': sighs Isn't there anything I can help you with, Twilight? *'Kimberly Hart': Don't worry Spike we can handle it. *'Twilight Sparkle': I think she's right. It looks like we've got it, Spike. Looking great, everypony! *'Zhane': Think you can help me out here Starlight? *'Starlight Glimmer': Sure thing Zhane. *'Ducky': By the way, I just love your new look of your mane. It is a whole lot better than your old look. Yep, yep, yep! *'Petrie': Me too Starlight. *'Guido': Me three. *'Starlight Glimmer': Aw, I'm glad you liked it, Ducky, Petrie and Guido. *'Winnie the Pooh': And we've already forgiven you after what happened Starlight, so I'm sure you'll fit in with us just fine. *'Starlight Glimmer': Aw, thanks, Pooh Bear. *'Zazu': Twilight, I know Starlight just became your student and all. But do you think it's a good idea to bring her here after all the trouble she caused? *'Twilight Sparkle': I appreciate your concern, Zazu. But trust me, with me as her teacher she can learn friendship lessons, so I can report them to Princess Celestia. Maybe she will find a very special friend whom he or she can be so close to and with her. Remember the same way we helped Sunset Shimmer? *'Zazu': sighs Of course you're right Twilight. *'Mr. Thicknose': Well, if I can learn a thing or two in my past, then so can she. *'Puffin': Not to worry. I'm sure we'll get along with Starlight Glimmer just fine. *'Speed': I agree. *'Jean-Bob': Why do I get a bad feeling if she tries to cause trouble again?! *'Eeyore': She won't be so bad, Jean-Bob, once we get to know her. After this whole time traveling experience. *'Rabbit': Don't remind me Eeyore, because the last thing I want is to travel back in time and re-changed history. *'Skipper': Time travel, all you want is to slap a hippy, but all you'll get is chaos in Equestria. *'Private': Although, I do admit I would like to see it myself. *'Kowalski': I would like to try it too! *'Rico': happily agreed *'Kronk': Can we give it a try? *'Bolin': Sure like to see what the past looks like. *'Twilight Sparkle': Absolutely not! Time travel is not something to be messed with. *'Starlight Glimmer': (from a distance) Um, I hear everything you all said from over here! *'Bolin': Ooh sorry, didn't mean it Starlight. *'Korra': This whole thing is in the past Bolin. Bolin on the shoulder. Come on. *'Bolin': Oh okay. Is that a good thing? *'Korra': Depends who you ask. *'Grandpa Longneck': Have you been able to reach the top of the walls? *'Chomper': We sure can. *'SpongeBob': Thanks for giving us a lift! *'Grandma Longneck': It was our pleasure SpongeBob. *'Rainbow Dash': Hey Scootaloo, can you help me out here? *'Scootaloo': Sure thing Rainbow Dash! *'Twilight Sparkle': Korra, lemme give you a hoof with that! *'Spike the Dragon': I'' could do it! *'Twilight Sparkle': That's okay, Spike. *'Pinkie Pie': Pony power! Weehee!! *'Spike the Dragon': sighs *(Spike the Dragon is now seen sadly walking into Donatello's lab and founds a dimensional portal on a stick on a table) * * * * Pooh and his friends arrived in the ''Cars world * Pooh and his friends meet Lightning McQueen for the first time * * Winnie the Pooh: Hello! Is anybody there? * Lightning McQueen: Oh, hey there. Who are you? * Winnie the Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger and Rabbit, And Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Christopher Robin, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Eeyore. * Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. * Winnie the Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can call me Pooh for short. * Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Nice to meet you. I've never seen cars like you before. * Ash Ketchum: '''We are not cars. We are humans. * '''Tommy Oliver: '''Except the animals talk like humans, but they are humans. * '''Twilight Sparkle: And it's hard to explain but we're from a different world that's not much like yours. * Lightning McQueen: '''So you are saying you all are from another world? * '''Billy Cranston: '''That's right. * '''Chomper: It's kind of a long story. "That's What Friends are For" * Lightning McQueen: Yeah, yeah! That'd be great! We should totally... * Harv: OK, I gotta jump, kid. Le-Let me know how it goes. I'm out. * (The call ends as the dial tone hums.) * Lightning McQueen: (sighs) * Winnie the Pooh: Are you quite alright, Lightning? * Lightning McQueen: '''I'm fine. It's just that... I don't have any friends. At all. * '''Winning the Pooh: '''Don't worry, Lightning. We will be your friends. * '''Buzzie: Pooh's right, kid. . * McQueen, Pooh and all his friends first meet Mater * * Winnie the Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, and Tigger and Rabbit, And Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Christopher Robin, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Eeyore. * Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. * Winnie the Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can call me Pooh for short. * Mater: '''Nice to meet you. McQueen and Starlight starting to form a special friendship/relationship connection with each other * '''Starlight Glimmer: * McQueen, Pooh and the others discover Doc's Piston Cups and secret in his garage * "Best Friends Until The End of Time"/Starting Over Being Friends * (After our heroes learned about Doc's big crash and left McQueen alone to think about a lot of things, we now see Lightning McQueen peeking out from around the corner at a building at Radiator Springs and saw Pooh and the others and start overhearing their talking and singing) * Twilight Sparkle: I wish that Celestia was here to see how strong friendships can be when we trust each other and work together! You've all taught me so much. * Tigger: Well that's what we're always here for Twily-Girl! * Ash Ketchum: And we'll do the same thing with Lightning. * Ducky: Oh I believe it, yep, yep, yep. * Tommy Oliver: So we're gonna do it? * Korra: Yeah, let's do it! *'Sparkle' Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy But you made it all so easy, easy Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking You already know without even blinking *'Applejack' You guys are the apple of my eye *'Dash' The race that doesn't end in a tie *'Pie' You are the funnel cake at my fair *'Fluttershy' The warm hug of a fuzzy bear *'Acre Avatar League and Mane Six' Best friends until the end of time We'll have each other's backs And let our true selves shine And that's because everything we need is all right here When we're with our team *'Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private': Oh. *'Sparkle' I simply can't imagine there'd be a day Where I wouldn't want to be walking your way Whatever new problems there may be, may be Our friendship is always the door with the key *'Rarity' You are the jewels in my friendship crown *'Sparkle' The sparks that make my world go 'round *'Cast' We bring the best out, that's our goal There's no telling how far we'll go Best friends until the end of time We'll have each other's backs And let our true selves shine And that's because everything we need is all right here When we're with our team! *'Winnie the Pooh': I like that song. (giggles) *'Christopher Robin': Silly old bear. *'Starlight Glimmer': So, how are we going to tell Lightning about our plan? *'Lightning McQueen': You don't have to. *(Everyone turns around to see McQueen rolling to them from his hiding place) *'Tigger': Lightning-Boy? *'Lightning McQueen': * Princess Celestia comes to congratulate Lightning McQueen for his heroic actions at the tiebreaker race * * Christopher Robin: Lightning, that was a very grand thing to do. * Rabbit: A heroic thing to do! * * Princess Celestia: (arriving in the scene) I couldn't agree more, . * All: Princess Celestia? * Category:Transcripts